Enericción (PowerForm)
Enericción, is the official Power Form of Nazim, and can also be used by Noa through the DocSoul available in The Core. The Power Form was given to Nazim via his master HIM through mysterious means years ago. History At some point after HIM started his quest, he gave a Power Form to his henchman Nazim. HIM apparently stole something from the Doc Realm that allowed Nazim to gain a Power Form. 'Mega Blaster' To Be Added 'Obtainment' When Noa decided to end Nazim one final time by herself, she trapped Hank and Jack in The Tower using the Atlantis Lock. She met up with Nazim at her Island and the two fought each other in a fierce hand-to-hand combat fight. While they battled and mocked each other, Nazim was eventually able to overpower Noa after he distracted her. He held his sword close at Noa's throat and was about to slice her, until a familiar voice shouted "don't you dare lay one single finger on her!". Both Nazim and Noa looked behind Noa and both saw none other then Doctor Doc himself. While the both of them were surprised, with Noa getting very emotional and Nazim angrily confused, Colin charged Nazim and punched him away from his daughter. Overcome with disbelief, Noa didn't know what to say or do while her father and Nazim fought in a brutal hand-to-hand combat fight. Colin managed to overpower Nazim in hand-to-hand combat very easily and managed to block his swords strikes and eventually disarmed him of his swords. As Nazim was knocked-out, Colin went to his daughter and they both hugged each other while Noa was still crying. Noa asked how he was able to come back and Colin told her that Hank sacrificed himself for Colin to come back. Nazim than attacked Colin from behind and the two fought each other in a fist fight. After getting her emotions under control, Noa joined the battle and with her father they were able to defeat Nazim in a fight. Nazim than proceeded to transform, with Colin and Noa transforming as well. Pharaoh and Celestial were able to fight Enericción and were able to overpower him. However, Colin eventually told Noa that he was alive for way to long. Colin revealed that he took the Dagger with him and after knocking out Nazim he stabbed himself so Hank could return. DiamondLord arrived and returned Hank to his real body and Hank and Noa hugged each other as they were reunited. Enericción tried to attack the two but DiamondLord intervened and fought him off but was eventually knocked out. Hank was thrown away by Enericción and picked Noa and held her in the air. Hank than transformed and violently attacked Enericción throwing him to the ground. He then used Colin's Cup and absorbed Nazim into the cup, which killed Nazim instantly and destroyed the preserved body of Colin finally. Personality As Nazim: Enericción shares much of his personality traits with Nazim and doesn't appear to have distinct traits not known to Nazim. Enericción has shown to not get surprised by almost anything that's unfamiliar or new to him, like Nazim. However, he was baffled by his unsuccessful attempt to reflect Celestial's Twin Weapons which instantly defeated him. As Noa Doc: As of yet Noa hasn't shown to act differently when transformed as Enericción. She showed to be very capable in using Enericción's powers in combat very successfully. Furthermore, Noa was shown to be more cool and level-headed than normally. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Enericción has sufficient physical strength that allows him to hold his own against Pharaoh (PowerForm) and DiamondLord, but is still physically inferior to them. He can easily throw his opponents to the ground, use the momentum of their own strength against them and counter their physical movements. Furthermore, his physical strength also allows him to lift and throw smaller opponents to the ground with great force. Enhanced Jump: Enericción can achieve great rocket-like jumps, while having hassle-free landings that allows him to dodge his opponents physical attacks. He can combine his jumping skills with his strength to perform powerful punches, strikes and blows to his opponents quite effectively. Enhanced Agility: Enericción possesses a surprise amount of agility due too his long and slender body build. He can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Flight: Enericción can also fly unassisted in the air at normal speeds. Energy Deflection: Enericción's signature and most powerful power is that he can deflect any sort of energy based attack and projectile based attacks away from him. He has also shown to effortlessly reflect any elemental attack or elemental force such as fire, electricity, water and wind/air. He can't deflect physical attacks as well as energy attacks that do physical damage, like Psyshock. He has never shown any difficulty with reflecting an energy or projectile based attack and has reflected powerful attacks from any of the Power Forms in the DocSoul as well as DiamondLord. The only attack that he was unable to reflect came from the Mega Blaster which was specifically designed not to be countered. Energy Refraction: Enericción's body resembles a living prism, allowing weapons similar to lasers to be refracted and rendered useless. Regular weapons, such as the offensive weaponry on Creator's boat are generally rendered useless as his body naturally refracts them. Bright Flash Creation: Enericción can affect the light spectrum with his body, creating a bright flash to distract his opponents and lower their accuracy. He can also use his bright flash to counter other light based moves and attacks to a degree. Camouflage: Due to the nature of his body, Enericción can split the light around him, allowing him to visually blend with the coloration of his background into immediate environment. It can be used to avoid optical perception as well as a way to escape immediately, through physical senses cannot be obscured. Optic Laser Beams: Enericción can emit powerful energy beams/blasts from his eye. He can emit various kinds of beams from his eye and can control the size and intensity of the beams. He has shown incredible speed and accuracy with his laser beams and can quickly strike his opponent even when he gets thrown or knocked back. Concussion Beams: Enericción can release small beams of pure solidified energy that causes concussive damage, with effects ranging from slight push, hard hit, knockout, minor and major damage and shattering. He can effectively strike even the most durable off opponents with his concussion beams causing major damage. Electric Beam Emission: Enericción can also produce and project beams of concentrated electricity, which can cause very destructive explosions upon impact. Ice Beam Emission: Enericción can produce pinpoint accurate beams of ice that freezes everything it hits instantly. He can also struck a specific point, allowing pinpoint accuracy as opposed to completely freezing an area unintentionally. Several Type Attacks: Enericción can perform several type attacks, primarily physical type attacks. He can perform electric, dark, fighting and normal type attacks such as Thunder Punch, Night Slash, Focus Punch and Giga Impact. Light Healing: Enericción can heal himself by using light. He can absorb light for healing purposes by using special chloroplasts-like substances stored in the stones on the back of his head. The brighter the light, the quicker and more efficiently he can heal himself from injuries. Signature Moves Enericción's signature moves are: *'Mirror Coat': Enericción's body becomes surrounded in a glowing reflective substance, reflecting all energy attacks back to his opponents at double the damage. *'Unison Beam': Enericción puts his hands together and creates a golden energy ball between them. He then lowers his head and fires a golden energy beam from his eye into the energy ball, making it grow in size. He then fires a large and powerful golden energy beam from the large energy ball to his opponent. Weaknesses/Resistances Limited Vision: '''Enericción has limited vision and can only see in one direction at the time. '''Healing Limit: Enericción can’t absorb energy but he can absorb light for healing purposes. He cannot heal himself when in dark areas. The darker the area, the more trouble he has and the more time it takes for him to fully heal. Overhead Weakness: Enericción cannot reflect an attack that is aimed from above, as his body can only reflect attacks from the front and behind. It should be noted however that he can also fall on his back to reflect the attack successfully. The Mega Blaster: Enericción is unable to reflect and/or counter the Mega Blaster as it was specifically created not to get reflected. Any other attack that is mixed with the Mega Blaster's attack also gets its additional effect and makes the attack much more powerful. Trivia *Enericción cannot reflect the Mega Blaster as it was specifically designed to damage him without reflecting it. Furthermore every other attack or move that is combined with the Mega Blaster, such as Rainbow Cannon, is also imbued with its special effect. *Enericción's body naturally reflects any energy or projectile attack but doesn't double the damage. Only when he uses his signature move Mirror Coat, he can double the damage of any energy or projectile attack. *Enericción was obtained by the DocSoul during Noa's second to last showdown against Nazim. She implied that Enericción wasn't unlocked immediately after scanning the original and was firstly used after Nazim's ultimate demise. *With the exception of the enormous DocGod (PowerForm), Ennericion is the largest Power Form in terms of height within Noa's Arsenal. ---- Category:Power Forms Category:PowerForm Villains Category:Humanoid PowerForms Category:Large PowerForms Category:Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Heroes